


To Encounter

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy :)





	To Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Winters found his way back to consciousness following muffled cursing and his shoulder roughly shoved. He blinks in the dim light to see Compton and Guarnere standing over him; Compton crouched over him, holding a pistol as Guarnere stood beyond them with his rifle in hand and prepped to fire.

He opens his mouth to ask what happened, but groans softly instead and shuts his mouth with a click as Compton and Guarnere look over at him.

"Sir, you back with us now?" Compton tries to ask as Guarnere speaks over him.

"Gonna check him now, Compton? Or wait till his ass passes out again?" Guarnere growls. "We have to move before they find us again."

"I got it, I got it, hold your horses, man," Compton responds glancing at him then back at Winters.

"Sir?"

"I'm with you now, Compton. What happened?" Winters responds softly.

"Not sure, sir. We got separated from the patrol unit and found ourselves here. Wherever here is."

There was something that Compton wasn't saying, Winters wondered what it was as he caught Guarnere's glare in their direction. Compton protested as Winters sat up against the rocks and he blinked at the glowing plants around them.

"I don't remember glowing plants in Germany," Winters comments quietly.

"Neither do I. Which makes us both think that we aren't where we're supposed to be."

Winters glances at Compton, meeting the man's concerned gaze finding himself in agreement that they didn't seem to be to where they should be.

"How do you propose that we get back then, Compton? Guarnere?"

Both men open their mouths to speak as another voice speaks over them.

"There you are."

They turn quickly at the sound of the voice and Winters meets the whirling rainbow eyes of a woman standing in the shadow of a nearby tree. The constant color change of her eyes makes his stomach feel unsteady as Guarnere moves in front of them.

"Back off lady. I won't tell you again. You can't have either of them." Guarnere growls softly cocking his rifle.

"I think that would be their choice. Don't you think, Bill Guarnere?" The woman asked calmly, quirking one brow slowly.

"Who are you?" Winters asks in spite of Compton's hints to be quiet. The woman turns her attention to him.

"There you are, Richard Winters. We weren't able to finish our deal before being rudely interrupted."

"Lady..."

"What were the terms of our deal to be..?" Winters asked softly.

The woman opened her mouth to answer as the scene started to move sideways and became multicolored before he blinks to see the woman gone with Nixon looking down at him.

"I hear you were doing something dumb, Dick," Nixon said leaning towards him with a fondly concerned look. "With a fever that you told no one about."

Guarnere rolls his eyes at them as Compton chuckles softly. Winters immediately noticed the hints of a white bandage near his shoulder, poking out along the edges of his short sleeves. He felt like looking for that field again and looking for the creature there.

"Something like that, sir. Something like that."


End file.
